


First Day On The Job

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dark Jack, Dark Rhys, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You meet Jack at a boring corporate party, and he "recruits" you to work for him in a rather unusual way. With Rhys's help, of course...>Continuing by request>Please make sure to read the tags, this is dark and I don't want to surprise anyone with something that might upset them





	First Day On The Job

You nervously sip your drink and survey the corporate hotshots party, feeling lost and confused as your CEO abandons you in order to mingle. Montgomery - or, as you're supposed to call him, Mr. Jakobs - had forced you to attend in case he became too drunk to get himself home. And you'd complied, because your number one priority as a PA is to make sure that your CEO survives the day. Oh, AND you have rent to pay. Yeah...minor technicality, according to the alcoholic, stingey bastard.

You turn to head back to the buffet and nearly shit yourself when you smack face-first into someone's chest, bouncing off of it like a human pinball.

"The fuck," you splutter as a low chuckle sounds in front of you, and you glance up slowly. That voice had sounded familiar...

"Well hey there, kitten," the voice drawls, beefy arms crossing the stocky chest.

Oh.

Oh WAIT.

"Handsome Jack!" you gasp, hands going slack with shock and losing control of your drink. The glass falls to the floor, shattering and making your face burn with both embarrassment and shock.

"Ah shit, sorry I scared ya. I uh...I can have that effect sometimes," he says with a shrug, a hungry and somewhat predatory look sneaking across his face as he holds a new drink out to you. His mismatched eyes are leering down at you, and you can't help but blush. God but he was a beautiful man.

Crazy.

Psycho BONKERS crazy.

But still beautiful.

"Th-thank you sir," you squeak, taking the drink and sipping it to appease him. His grin widens and he turns on his heel, leaving you at a loss. Why would he just leave after making an effort to say hello to a no-name, low ranking assistant?

You shake off the bad feeling currently twisting in your gut, resuming your escape to the massive spread of food. You're picking at the seafood when all of a sudden a sharp pain twists in your stomach, nearly doubling you over with the intensity. 

"Ow ow ow," you hiss, drawing a curious glance from a man next to you. He reaches out a cool cybernetic hand to touch your shoulder; fair face leaning in to study your sweaty, pale skin. Before he can say anything, you're on your knees, violently emptying the contents of your stomach on the carpet and upsetting the rich fuckers in your proximity. 

"Oh shit! Here, let me help you to the bathroom!" he offers, hands slipping under your arms to haul you up on wobbly legs. Your muscles feel like jelly, and mortal fear explodes in your chest as he half drags, half helps you down an empty hallway. Are...are you dying??

He thunks the door open with his back and you blink as the lights assault your now sensitive eyes. The cyborg is whispering something to you, but you can barely register it because something else is stealing your attention. 

Handsome Jack is there, leaning against a sink with a Cheshire cat grin plastered across his face. You glance down with fevered eyes, and they widen in shock.

Jesus fuck, that's...that's a big dick.

"Heyyyyy punkin, you feelin ok? You enjoy that little uh...refreshment I gave you?" he purrs, stalking forward and only stopping when his neglected erection pushes against your boiling stomach. 

"Rhys, give her the next round," he directs, and the smaller man reaches into his pocket to withdraw a syringe. You panic, squeaking in desperation and terror as he sticks you in the neck and injects whatever hellish cocktail they've prepared for you. A tiny sob finds its way out of your throat, liquid fire screaming through your veins as you start to violently shake and shudder in his arms. Jack coos mockingly as you pant, your pupils dilating and breath quickening as the drug takes root.

Just like that, the nausea is gone, and you're a little more sure-footed. You open your mouth to scream for help, but no sound comes out except for tiny, incoherent squeaks. Jack bursts into cruel laughter as you sag helplessly back against the man named Rhys, gritting your teeth as he leans over to lock the door of the spacey restroom. An intrusive hand slides down to palm at your crotch, and you gasp as the fire centers itself between your legs. Suddenly you're sweating, and a mewl tumbles out of you as you feel yourself becoming slippery down below. Fuck, you should've known.

An aphrodisiac. 

"THERE we go, perfect!" Jack barks in excitement as you push back against his palm, desperate for some sort of relief from the burning desire in your cunt. He reaches into his pocket to withdraw a switchblade, flicking it open to slice cleanly down your dress, catching the skin of your breast ever so slightly. You yelp quietly, voice still constricted by the drug as his large hand moves back downward, a thick finger pushing up into your dripping pussy. 

"Nnnnnnnnnhghhhnjackkkk," you moan lowly, and he smirks, removing his finger and nodding to Rhys. The slender man knees your ass until your hips are pushed out sharply, and Jack shuffles forward until you feel the blunt, thick head of his cock at your needy entrance. He doesn't pause, shoving himself in with a violent thrust of his hips, stretching you and drawing stinging tears to your eyes. Your arousal decreases the pain, and if not for that you'd be screaming in agony. Or attempting to, anyway. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight, kitten," he pants as he slams his hips into you, shaft brushing searing pleasure into your clit with each rough cycle of in and out. Your head falls back onto Rhys's shoulder, who leans in to suckle a love bite into your throat, reaching down to work his own cock out of his pants and masturbate.

Jack huffs deeply, shoving up harder against you and leaning in to passionately kiss the other man, low moans coming from both of them as you wiggle helplessly between them. You arch your stomach towards Jack a little sharper as your first orgasm hits, eyes rolling back and abdomen nearly convulsing with the violent pleasure. Jack roars with laughter as you lose control of your bladder and piss yourself, quickly pulling himself out to avoid ruining his designer pants. You hear a muffled grunt behind you and warm cum spurts onto your ass as Rhys roughly jerks his sensitive cock to orgasm, rocking back on his heels as his knees buckle slightly.

"Jack, oh god, JACK," he moans loudly, and the stocky man snakes a large hand over to milk the last droplets from the pale man's twitching cock. He licks it from his fingers and pushes one of the cum-laden digits into your mouth, forcing you to taste the salty, bitter fluid. His large cock re-enters you and thrusts with a renewed, violent passion as the same hand slides down to close around your throat, strangling you over the edge and sending you into a second, less intense orgasm.

Jack finally grunts and rocks forward, pulling out of you and reaching for Rhys. The cyborg releases you and lets you slide to the floor, falling to his knees and sucking Jack into his climax. The CEO braces himself against the wall with splayed fingers as his cock is skillfully worked, veins on his arms and neck popping out as his mouth falls open.

"Punnnnkinnnnnn, ahhhhhh yeheheaaaaah, you're a goddamn sin," he sobs in a higher pitch as his hips buck, shoes sliding across the floor ever so slightly as he rocks into Rhys's mouth. The tattooed man chokes, cum dribbling down his chin as he desperately jerks himself off and once more spurts weakly on the granite floor. He swallows with a gentle bob of his adam's apple, Jack pulling his chin down to make sure he finished every drop. 

Rhys slides back up and they kiss desperately, Jack roughly shoving his submissive lover into the wall as you tremble on the floor. They finally seem to remember your presence, and Jack breaks the kiss, chuckling lowly as Rhys works his massive cock back into his pants for him.

"Sorry kitten, Rhysie always gets the most attention," he says, returning the favor for the other man and turning to fix his gelled hair in the mirror. 

"You got that recorded right?" he prompts as Rhys leans down to wipe drool from the corner of your mouth and give you a dark smile. 

"Of course, sir," the PA leers, opening the door as a sharp knock sounds. Two burly men enter and make a beeline for you, picking you up and tossing a blanket over your sweaty form as you start to slip out of consciousness. 

"Welcome to Hyperion baby, hope you enjoyed your first day as my personal pocket pussy!" Jack calls after you with a mad laugh, your eyelids fluttering closed as the laughter echoes in the hallway.

"Coulda just asked," you whisper with your last bit of coherent thought, and the bouncers chuckle.

Personal pocket pussy, huh?

Try explaining THAT job description.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
